


Национальный чемпионат по...

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Competition-Set Fic, Dildos, Double Penetration, M/M, Object Insertion, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: ...растягиванию ануса. Сможет ли новичок Эчизен победить многократного чемпиона Атобе?





	Национальный чемпионат по...

Эчизен лениво размазывал по коже масло для тела и поглядывал в портативный телевизорик. Там комментатор вдохновенно вещал о только что закончившемся выступлении Маруи и Кувахары: „Звезд с неба не хватали, но вполне солидно!”

Эчизен покачал головой. Звезд не хватали! Да они уже который раз выступают с тем же номером. Когда-то это и было интересно, но сколько можно смотреть на их унылый фистинг.

„А теперь, всем известная Серебряная Пара! Что-то они нам покажут сегодня?!”

Эчизен иронично усмехнулся. Серебряная Пара звучало куда лучше, чем „вечно вторые”.

В раздевалку постучали, Эчизен отомкнул дверь. Это был тренер.

\- Вот, я смазку принес, - сказал он, и протянул Эчизену банку. Эчизен кивнул и пристроил её на столе рядом с телевизором.

\- Ага, трансляция идет, - заметил тренер. Голубые блики экрана отразились в его очках, на мгновение придав ему зловещий вид. Но к этому зрелищу Эчизен давно привык, так что все его внимание было приковано к экрану.

„... палка о двух концах, как говорится!”- комментатор посмеялся своему остроумию, а оператор крупным планом показал, как Шишидо и Оотори с разных концов насаживались на большой резиновый член. Камера приблизила чей-то анус, влажно блестящий от смазки и потемневший от притока крови.

„А теперь взглянем на это под другим углом!” - бодро сказал комментатор, и на экране возник вид снизу, сквозь прозрачный пол. - „Дамы и господа, вы только посмотрите, дилдо настолько огромно, что, кажется, достает им до желудка! Как растянуты эти две нежные, сладкие попки!”

Эчизен с некоторым ужасом посмотрел на тренера и сказал: „Я не хочу, чтобы мою задницу называли нежной попкой. С этим мужиком можно как-то договориться?”

„Я попробую,” - пообещал тренер. 

Они молча продолжили смотреть. Дилдо, конечно, было не маленьким, но и до желудка, определенно, не дотягивалось. Судя по небольшой выпуклости под кожей парней от запонлявшего их резинового члена, оно доставало только чуть ниже пупка.

„Отличное выступление, вот только знаете, мне не хватало эрекции у спортсменов. Нет, они молодцы, но если бы у них еще и стоял, это было бы как точка над и. Но это, конечно, только мое мнение, посмотрим, что решит наше уважаемое жюри!” - сказал комментатор.

„Эчизен, давай я тебе спину натру”, - предложил тренер. Эчизен передал ему бутылочку с маслом и повернулся спиной к свету, оторвавщись от экрана. 

Теплые руки тренера нежно скользили по спине Эчизена, успокаивая и почти гипонотизируя. Краем уха Эчизен слышал, что выступление Шишидо и Оотори закончилось, и на очереди была Золотая Пара.

„Ну вот, все готово”, тренер еще раз погладил спину Эчизена. Тот ухмыльнулся. Тренер, конечно, высококлассный профессионал, но бывает все же заметно, что тренер еще и мужик, иногда таки ощущающий некие сексуальные чувства. Ну, это и хорошо, Эчизену льстило, что даже его тренер считает его привлекательным – это обнадеживало, возможно, и жюри со зрителями не останутся равнодушными.

Эчизен опять посмотрел на экран. Там Кикумару чувственно гладил свой округлившийся животик. „Это еще что такое, он что, беременный?” подумал Эчизен. 

Эго вопрос быстро разрешился – Кикумару и Ойши расположились задницами друг г другу. Оператор крупным планом показал анус Ойши, раскрасневшийся, растянутый, открытый как рот голодной рыбки кои. Кикумару тем временем медленно выдавил из себя теннисный мячик, и тот аккуратно вошел прямо в задницу Ойши. А потом еще и еще...

„Великолепно, просто великолепно!” – от вострога захлебывался комментатор. „Вы посмотрите, какая слаженная командная работа, ни один мячик не уронили! А какой мышечный контроль! И какая подготовка! Да, они заслуженно известны как Золотая Пара, такого на нашем чемпионате мы еще не видели!”

В очередной раз показали вид снизу. Теперь живот Ойши был уже наполнен мячиками и заметно увеличился, а у Кикумару наоборот, стал плоским и видны были кубики его пресса. У обоих была эрекция. Не просто стояк – они были возбуждены настолько, что с их членов сочилась смазка и выглядело так, будто капли вязкой жидкости попадали прямо на обьектив камеры под стеклянным полом. 

Наконец Кикумару закончил передавать Ойши теннисные мячики. Ойши повернулся и осторожно ввел руку в анус Кикумару, очевидно, чтобы показать, что там действительно больше нет мячиков. Зал взорвался апплодисментами.

„Похоже, и в этом году они будут первыми”, заметил тренер. „Ну ладно, Эчизен, скоро одиночные выступления начнутся, тебе пора готовиться.”

Эчизен приглушил звук телевизора, чтобы не отвлекал, и устроился поудобнее на кушетке в углу раздевалки. В начале подготовки Эчизен всегда ложился на спину, чтобы не напрягать лишный раз мышцы для стойки на четвереньках. На колени он вставал только в самой последней стадии подготовки.

Тренер натянул резиновые перчатки, взял банку смазки и сел на конце кушетки между ног Эчизена. „Расслабься”, сказал тренер.

Эчизен закатил глаза – они столько тренировались, что ему уже не надо было говорить такие очевидные вещи. Однако, несмотря на всю подготовку, Эчизен слегка вздрогнул от прикосновения пальцев тренера – смазка каждый раз поначалу казалась такой холодной! 

Тренер сразу же с легкостью ввел два пальца в анус Эчизена и начал медленно его растягивать. Эчизен глубоко дышал и наслаждался массирующими прикосновениями тренера.

Скоро в Эчизене было уже четыре пальца, и тренер начал легонько задевать простату Эчизена, которую до этого избегал. К выступлению нужна была эрекция, жюри это обычно оценивали дополнительными баллами. А допинг типа виагры, конечно же, был исключен.

Тренер с хлюпающим звуком вытащил пальцы из растянутого ануса Эчизена и попросил того перевернутся. Эчизен принял нужную позицию, и тренер погрузил в него всю ладонь, а затем медленно сложил ее в кулак.

Эчизен выдохнул и попытался успокоить затрепетавшие мышцы. Несмотря на всю его подготовку, в этот момент каждый раз были очень яркие ощущения...

Наконец растяжка была завершена. Эчизен встал, немного нетвердой походкой подошел к столу и кинул взгляд на экран. Там показывали прошлогоднего (да и не только прошлогоднего) чемпиона в одиночном разряде – Атобе. 

На экране крупным планом возник зад Атобе, откуда он медленно, но верно извлекал большую стеклянную бутылку. Казалось, даже с приглушенным звуком было слышно глубокое дыхание Атобе, пытающегося совладать с напрягающимися анальными мышцами. Пристальный взгляд обьектива ловил любое, даже самое маленькое судорожное сокращение растянутой дырки Атобе. 

Показалась этикетка бутылки, и Эчизен хмыкнул - дорогущее шампанское определенно в стиле Атобе. Наконец бутылка полностью покинула задницу чемпиона, и Атобе разогнулся и высокомерно улыбнулся в сторону камеры. Румянец, игравщий на его лице из-за напряжения, только украшал его. 

А когда Атобе откупорил шампанское и принялся поливать им себя, даже Эчизен вынужден был признать, что зрелище весьма привлекательно. Белые пенистые струи дорогого напитка стекали по гладкой груди Атобе мимо его темных сосков, скользили по плоскому, мускулистому животу и выбритому паху, и капали с подтянутых яичек Атобе. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы догаться, что шампанское должно символизировать сперму. 

Эчизен кивнул, отличное выступление. Возможно, лучший номер Атобе. И это то, что Эчизену надо – победить Атобе приятнее всего, когда тот на высоте.

„Пора,” сказал тренер. Эчизен бросил последний взгляд на экран. Атобе, готовься к поражению, в этом году чемпионом будет Эчизен!

И Эчизен был, как всегда, прав.


End file.
